Precedent: Part 3 in the Loophole Series
by Floridianfan
Summary: Josh and Maya once again find themselves at a moment of opportunity. Boundaries are blurred and the obstacles that keep them apart are temporarily void. Precedent dictates they can be together, but only for a little while. Will they?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hello again! Here is the next series in this little Loophole universe I have imagined. Thank you for sticking with it! Once again my best attempts at a one-shot have resulted in a multi-chapter fic, so those cliff hanger endings y'all seem to love so much aren't going anywhere anytime soon**_

 _ **Enjoy! Reviews make me smile…**_

 _Precedent: noun, an example or instance used to justify later similar occurrences; established practice_

Part I

January 16, 2017 12:01 am

Maya's thoughts in the dark silence were interrupted by the sound of a key turning the lock of the apartment door, followed by it slowly creaking open. He heart stopped for a moment and then sped to a racing pace when she saw him walk through the door.

Josh peered into the room and saw her sitting there, just has he had a year ago. She was perched on the window seat, sketch pad in hand, looking at him with an ambiguous expression. He hated that in the dark from across the room he couldn't read her eyes. They were her one 'give away' when every other part of her remained neutral.

Maya sat still as a stone as he walked over to her, holding a small cupcake with a lit candle in his hands like an offering. He sat down beside her and the candlelight illuminated the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled at her. If she hadn't been already sitting down the magical sight would have made her faint.

She softly whispered "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"Well a deal's a deal, right, Gorgeous?" He asked with a quiet tone and a smirk, mesmerized by the way the small candle made her eyes glow.

"But we didn't talk about it. I didn't think you'd remembered" Maya said looking down.

"You think I could forget?" He said with mock outrage and charm "Don't you remember I found 'the loophole's loophole'? This whole thing was my idea."

Maya's hopeful eyes started to glisten "So you still want to? I don't want you to think just because it happened last year I am going to hold you to it, Josh. Especially after-"

"I don't know if we have a choice, Hart" Josh interrupted with a reassuring smile, sensing her insecurity.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, genuinely curious.

"Well you aren't the only one who can throw around 'fancy pants' court lingo, Maya. I watch _Law and Order_ too, not to mention Topanga's my sister-in-law. There's this funny little legal concept where if something is done once, it can be used as a rule to be followed in the future. 'Lawyered.'"

She looked at him skeptically "Josh, that's a stretch."

"Nope. The Supreme Court uses it all the time, Hart. You need to brush up on your legal jargon. It's called _precedent_."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, willing to accept even the most ridiculous rule that let him be hers again.

Josh reached out and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his again "Happy Birthday, Maya. Make a wish."

"It already came true" she whispered before he leaned in and kissed her softly in the candlelight.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N This was some fun fluff to write but conflict awaits in chapter 2…just warning you**_

Also- 5 points if you can name the classic movie reference I made in the final part of the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hello again! Here is the promised conflict**_

 _ **5 Points To: ChocoholicMonkeyfish, LyraBlack22, and Brown Eyes Parker for spotting the "Sixteen Candles" reference…I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use the scene for Maya's 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **(even though "Pretty in Pink" is my favorite of those films)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part II

Their second journey into 'the loophole' began with a kiss and a cupcake. It wasn't as long as their last escape from reality because her birthday was on a Monday, but being a holiday she did _at least_ have the day off of school. Josh had class on Tuesday so they couldn't use past _precedent_ to justify anything more than the day, which was disappointing to both. Their time together when they could actually _be together_ was further limited by a family dinner and an early curfew at her own apartment because school was the next day. Again, disappointing, but she would take five minutes with him if that's all she could get.

Josh left the apartment after agreeing to meet Maya the next morning. Maya practically floated up the stairs remembering and reliving every millisecond of their interaction, and savoring the tingling feel on her lips left by his soft peck good-bye. Any hopes she had that Riley had slept since she crept away earlier were dashed when she heard her best friend's voice intrude clearly into the dark and quiet room.

"Maya, _please_ don't." Riley said in a cautious tone, snapping her out of her reverie. The brunette sat at the bay window.

"Whatever could you mean, Honey?" Maya said, unable to contain her besotted grin as she joined her.

Riley let out a sigh and pleaded "Don't you remember your downward spiral last time? This is a bad idea. It had the _potential_ to be a bad idea last time but now you KNOW it's a bad idea. I can't let you do this. Please don't."

"Riley we went over this. It's my decision. Besides I'm 16 now and 'the loophole' applies for today. It's… _precedent_."

"Precedent? Are you KIDDING me? You both need to stop watching courtroom shows for messed up ways to justify what you're doing. You got HURT Maya. How can I be okay with this knowing you will be hurt again?"

"Because it's MY choice. Because in the end you KNOW I am going to do it, and it will make my birthday crappy if you're all pouty and mad at me. Besides, I've grown up a lot this year. I'm prepared for the aftermath this time" Maya reasoned, growing impatient with her friend.

"Prepared? Maya, I had to sit back and watch you make stupid and impulsive choices for _months_. This isn't just _your_ life you are playing with here. It affects all of us who care about you" Riley said as tears filled her eyes "I just…I can't see you go through that again."

Her annoyance melted away at the memory of Riley's unconditional friendship and unwavering support this year. She certainly had tested it enough but Riley never left her side. She wrapped Riley in a tight hug.

"Honey, I'm sorry. You know the last thing I want is to hurt you. I want you happy. Like 'big goofy grin on your face Rileytown' happy, every day."

"I want you happy too, Maya" Riley responded as she wiped her eyes.

"Then please understand that this is something I have to do. Look, imagine if something was keeping you and Lucas apart. Like, say he had to move back to Texas or something. And you knew it wasn't going to work out but there was this one 'teeny tiny' little window of opportunity for you to be together and be happy. You would take it. I _know_ you would."

Riley let out a resigned sigh "I never thought of it like that. I just hate that it has to be so difficult."

"Believe me, you are preaching to the choir on that one. I've just come to accept that 'it is what it is' and I can't change it. I can just…work around it, at least for a little while."

Riley, defeated, softly asked "There's no stopping you is there?"

"You _know_ there's not" Maya answered.

Riley's demeanor changed and her breath caught as she realized something, and she got that "all knowing" expression that always made Maya a little bit nervous.

"Maya, you really love him don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, not quite sure where her best friend was going with this.

"No, I mean it. _Maya Hart_ is in love. Miss 'that'll never happen to me; love is for suckers' is head over heels" Riley challenged, her inner romantic finally coming to the surface after being buried under her fear and doubt for so long.

"Riley…" she responded in somewhat of a warning tone. Maya was happy to see her goofball best friend again, but having _this_ kind of a conversation about a boy with Riley was very "typical teenage girl" and Maya _so_ not that.

"I'm serious!" Riley said with a giggle "You even pulled the 'Lucas card' on me. That's intense, Maya! You do realize this means you are a hopeless romantic like me now, right?"

"Riley, stop. I mean it. You know I hate 'girly girl' talk" Maya pleaded.

"Maya's in love" Riley sing-songed.

Maya covered her ears "I am never telling you anything ever again you know that right?"

Riley continued in a dramatic narrator voice "'Maya Hart, struck by cupid's arrow in her youth, tragic circumstances keeping her and the man she loves apart…' Maya, you guys are totally like Romeo and Juliet."

"First, that's morbid. Second, you do realize you are talking about your uncle right now, don't you?"

Riley quickly covered Maya's mouth with her hand "Nope! Not thinking about that right now. If you want my support he will henceforth be known as…Odysseus."

"Odysseus?" Maya asked skeptically.

"Say it's his name and I will tell you why" Riley smiled conspiratorially.

"Okay fine. From hence forth and forevermore at the bay window Uncle Boing will be known as…Odysseus" Maya said begrudgingly.

Riley let out a fit of giggles "Yay! Okay so here's the story. So, Odysseus is one of the most romantic heroes ever, right? He fought in the Trojan War. Remember the 'Trojan Horse' lesson in middle school? That was his idea! Anyways, they won the war after like a decade and then it took him ten MORE years to get home to his wife because the gods kept knocking him off course and he was stranded all these different places."

"That sounds depressing. Why choose him?" Maya asked.

Riley gave a knowing smile "Because it's too perfect. Even when he was gone his wife waited for him. It took him forever to get home but she never gave up hope. And eventually they are reunited after all this time and it was all worth it. Everything they suffered, all the waiting and the time apart, it was all worth it for their love."

"Okay, that actually is pretty sweet, Riles" Maya conceded.

"And…do you know what the best part is?" Riley asked with smirk. When Maya shot her a curious look she continued "It's her name."

"Do I even need to ask?" Maya said, dreading whatever answer was coming.

"That's right…Penelope!" Riley laughed as she ducked to avoid a pillow Maya threw at her.

The girls settled in to go to sleep. Maya's head was filled with a thousand racing thoughts. A feeling of relief that Riley was now playing the role of a supportive friend calmed her nerves. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight but at least it would be due to excitement for tomorrow and not worry that her friend was angry.

"Peaches?" Riley asked as she lifted her head to look at Maya.

"Yeah, Riles?" Maya responded.

"I love you, you know" she said.

"I know, Honey. I love you too" Maya responded.

Riley's sleepy voice filled the room one more as she drifted off to sleep saying "Happy Sweet 16, Maya."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **I identify a lot with Riley (for about a million reasons) so I tried to write this as realistically as I could. I feel like deep down she is a romantic at heart and wants her best friend to be happy. And with a friend like Maya sometimes you have to adopt the "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" mindset.**_

 _ **Also, I am a huge lover of Greek mythology as you can probably tell**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I have been out of town for Christmas. Happy Holidays to all! As my present, here is some much anticipated Josh and Maya time …**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part III

Josh stood in the brisk winter air early the next morning, after agreeing to meet Maya outside his brother's apartment. He felt the urge to glance around the periphery of his vision a few times to make sure the "coast was clear." No one was watching them or judging, but he wanted his time with her to be just for them. He knew an observer might find him borderline desperate, using flimsy legal jargon to entrap her like he was some attorney interrogating her, but he'd do it again given the chance. If he could almost make it seem like they HAD to use the loophole, he could forget about all the pain he caused her last year.

Frowning at the memory and suddenly anxious, he rocked on his feet as he waited for her. When Maya opened the door he was greeted by her beaming smile as she skipped down the stoop to meet him on the sidewalk. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to greet her with a soft kiss while returning her embrace with arms around her waist.

"Hey, Gorgeous, Happy Birthday" Josh said as he leaned back and their foreheads touched. She was still pint sized so he had to hold her up off the ground a little, but he didn't mind at all.

"You already said that" she smiled from ear to ear.

"There's a limit?" he asked.

She giggled and shook her head "Not in your case, Matthews."

Maya cherished the ability, while he held her up, to stare into his eyes and observe them watching her. He looked at her like she was chocolate that he wanted to savor and save at the same time. She looked at him like he was every dream she'd ever had come true, which he _kind of_ was.

He set her back on the ground and grabbed her gloved hand with his.

"So, birthday girl, I have a couple of ideas. I want your input since we only have about… yup, 10 hours until dinner" Josh said as he glanced at the time on his phone.

Maya walked slower and her smile fell as she processed their time limit. Josh reached down and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his again.

"Hey, you know I also have a few surprises too…" Josh smiled and loved the way her ears perked up and her eyes took on a curious gleam "Yeah, I know we had said I would teach you how to drive but since you ARE just 16 today AND it's a national holiday, we can't get your permit. And Cory and Shawn would literally kill me if I had you drive before it was legit legal. So that's off the table."

Maya's smile dropped but she tried not to look too disappointed. After all, he was right. But the thought of him teaching her to drive is what she pictured in her thoughts and dreams time after time during the hard times this past year.

"Hey, don't look so disappointed, _surprises_ remember?" Josh said.

"So…what are we doing then, Joshua?" she asked with a smirk as she swung their clasped hands. It didn't really matter what they did as long as they were together.

"For now I say we get some food. I'm starving" Josh said as they walked.

"Well you _are_ breathing so yeah, that sounds about right" Maya joked.

"Watch it Hart, I'm a growing boy and we need our food" he feigned outrage and put his free hand over his stomach with a pained expression.

They fell into easy conversation as they walked up Bleeker Street through NYU's campus. It was so strange for Maya to think of his life here. He was so close to Riley's apartment but so far too, living this collegiate life she wasn't a part of. She saw some students walking around enjoying their day off classes and felt woefully inadequate.

"I thought we could do Sullivan's. There aren't too many good brunch places open this early and I need to take advantage of brunch while I can."

"Excuse me?" Maya asked curiously.

"Well brunch is a total…'couple's' thing, you know? Or a 'double date' thing. It's not a 'go with the guys' thing or 'play third wheel to Andrew and Jasmine' thing, so I need to…capitalize on the opportunity" he said with a smile.

"You realize you just called us a couple, Joshua Matthews" Maya pointed out.

Josh shrugged "Well we are, I mean at least for a little while. I don't go around kissing girls and taking them on dates if they are _just_ friends, Maya."

The 16 year old teenaged girl with a crush inside of her let out a decided squeal, but luckily it was only on the inside. Outwardly she let out a shaky breath and continued walking, trying to look unaffected.

Once they were seated in the restaurant Josh said "See? Couples and old people. My kind of crowd."

"You're such a dork, Matthews" Maya teased.

They ordered their food and settled in for a nice long brunch. Josh ordered an obscene amount but he argued he had been saving up for his 'brunch time' and wanted to order multiple things since it would 'be a while' before he could do this again. Maya tried not to read too much into those comments, but knew she would process them endlessly later.

Maya and Josh spent too much of the year estranged from each other for various reasons, so the meal was the best way for them to catch up. The hours passed as they ate heartily, laughed hysterically, and shared the most important parts of their years with each other. The servers weren't able to conceal their annoyance at 'the couple that couldn't stop talking long enough to finally finish their meal' but Josh and Maya were lost in their conversation, so they didn't even notice.

At last, to the restaurant's delight, Josh paid the bill and helped Maya into her coat before they exited the building. They hadn't talked about what was next for their day so they lacked direction when they stood on the street.

"Ok, Maya, you choose. This is your special day so how do you want to spend it?"

Maya blushed "Um, Josh, I think I'm spending it exactly how I want to."

"Ok first, good" he said with a smile as he squeezed her hand "and second, I meant specifically. We could do the museum thing again or go to a movie or-"

"Seriously, all that matters is that I get to be with you. Maybe not a museum or a movie since you have to be quiet in those and I feel like I've talked your ear off about me and barely heard about you, but being some place indoors would be pretty awesome since it's kind of freezing right now" she said with a chuckle.

"Well I mean we could just go hang out in my dorm but that's super lame for a date that's, like, a year in the making" Josh said reluctantly.

"Stop. I don't need fancy activities. The best part of the deal is being with you remember?" Maya said as the pulled him back towards the NYU campus "Besides, you are offering to show me a glimpse of your world. This is your life Josh; do you not know how much more interesting that is to me than a movie or even an art exhibit?"

"Yeah but still, I feel like you should get more-"

Maya interrupted him with a short kiss "I am getting exactly what I want and more. I promise. Now lead the way to the 'Joshua Matthews: A Life' exhibit, please."

He let out a laugh "Lamest exhibit _ever_ , Hart, just warning you."

"Art is subjective, so I'll be the judge of that thank you very much" Maya said with a smirk as Josh led them through a maze of hallways in an old looking building to his dorm room.

Once he opened the door she wished she had a photographic memory or even a sketch pad with her to memorize every detail. It was all so… _Josh_. Her face broke into a smile so wide it made her cheeks hurt immediately, but she couldn't help it. She took in the poorly made bunk beds, the dirty clothes spilling out over the top of a laundry hamper by the dresser, the Phillies poster above a desk with a framed picture of his family…it was _amazing_.

"Wow, Matthews, I think this is every stereotype of a college boy's dorm ever" Maya said as she walked over and sat on his…that's right…futon.

Josh scratched the back of his neck anxiously knowing she was taking in every detail. If he had known he was bringing her back here he would have at least done his laundry. His mom would be disappointed if she knew, not that she ever would. The reminder of their expiration date felt like a twinge of pain in his heart, but he pushed it aside to be in the moment.

"Well we aim to please" Josh said as he sat beside her "and Kevin is kind of a slob so it's not _all_ me."

"Oh that's right, your roommate. Um, is he-"

Josh could tell she was nervous "Went home for the long weekend, and is due back tonight."

Maya relaxed and let out a relieved sigh "Oh, good. I mean, not that I don't want to meet your friends, it's just I hadn't expected to and feel kind of unprepared."

"My friends are dorks just like me, Maya. There is nothing to be nervous about. You remember Andrew and Jasmine, right? Kevin is even chiller than them and the rest are cool too. How about next time we do something that doesn't include drinking or 'crazy college life' stuff, you and Riley can come join us? You know, as friends?" Josh asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Seriously? Your friends would be okay with high schoolers suddenly hanging around? I doubt that" Maya said skeptically.

"I really don't think they would even notice. They all have their own stuff going on. And if they do, well, then screw them. It's ridiculous that we live in the same city and hardly see each other. You are too important for that. I don't want to go another year barely talking to you, Maya. " Josh said and clenched his fists in frustration.

Maya reached out and held his hand saying "I know. I don't either. And if you think it would be okay, then that sounds great. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, you know? Or you to be worried if you start dating someone again that I'll go off the deep end. I've grown a lot this year."

Josh shook his head casually and replied "I really don't think that'll be an issue, Hart."

Maya fought the urge to ask him for clarity on that remark "How about I'll let _you_ lead, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, we find a way to talk about it so we don't have a repeat of last year. Deal?"

"Deal" Josh said, leaning back with his arm draped across the back of the futon behind her.

"Okay Matthews, start talking" Maya said as she kicked up her short legs and snuggled into his side.

For hours Josh and Maya continued their conversation. Josh focused on his trip to Europe over the summer and even pulled out his laptop to show her pictures, as she soaked in every detail. Maya provided her opinions on some of the art in the museums he had gone to while Josh dispensed some "classic" wisdom about surviving high school.

Every detail of his life was important to her, but she grew tired and had to fight the urge to fall asleep on his chest. Josh chucked and suggested a movie. He rested his feet on a stuffed ottoman in front of him and she curled up deeper into his side. He pulled up Netflix on his computer and they started watching seasons of _How I Met Your Mother_ because Maya would "totally appreciate the humor of the show that gave him his 'brunch theory'" and they "wouldn't talk about the way the show ends."

As Maya drifted off to sleep she said softly "Thank you for today, Josh. I'm really happy right now."

"Me too, Gorgeous" he whispered back as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Josh then pulled out his phone and set an alarm to wake them in time to go to her birthday dinner and surrendered to a peaceful sleep as well.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N I did a lot of research on New York brunch places for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Special footnote for onceuponatime2011, the author who convinced me I don't stink at writing (even though I still question if this is all some big prank): Our friendship has survived our differing opinions about the series finale of HIMYM, we can survive anything!**_

 _ **Seriously, read her stuff if you love Rucas, she is Queen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Happy 2016 everyone! Back to the land of JoshxMaya, here is the next part of their story. Your feedback has been amazing and it encourages me to keep going with this crazy little Loophole universe. Please keep it up; I have learned that even a little one word review can mean so much and I regret all those years I spent on this site as a "lurker" reading such great stories but staying silent.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part IV

"Honey, I'm home!" Maya said with as much enthusiasm and cheer as she could muster when she entered Riley's room through their bay window that evening.

"Peaches! How's my birthday girl doing?" Riley asked, her question laced with hesitation as she avoided asking about Maya's time with Josh.

"It's been a good day, Riles" Maya said to reassure her friend she was okay, even though she was distracted at best.

 _Earlier…_

 _She woke up from a blissful sleep wrapped Josh's arms, convinced she was dreaming. But sitting up and losing the warmth of his embrace was a reality check for both of them. Maya convinced Josh to let her walk to Riley's alone, knowing she would need the brisk walk in the cold air to snap her out of her dreamland. They parted with good-bye and a meaningful kiss, knowing it would most likely be their last of this second 'loophole.' The walk had helped, but her mind continued to drift._

"Well let's get you looking as special as you are!" Riley said, helping Maya do her hair and makeup before she put on the "birthday girl" dress Shawn had insisted on buying her. Maya looked and felt much older than her 16 years when they were done.

Riley avoided asking any details about her day and covered for Maya with her parents. It's not as if she lied to them, she reasoned to herself, because it's not her fault if they assumed Maya was the one she was going to the movies with. She had a great time with Lucas, as always, but she continued to worry about Maya. But, at this point, what was done was done so Riley just prepared to be the best and most supportive friend she could be if things fell apart.

After a while they heard a knock at the door and it slowly open. Maya froze when she heard his voice say "Hey, favorite niece, Topanga sent me to get you and the birthday girl here for photographs before dinner."

Riley hugged him and said exaggeratedly "Thanks, Uncle Josh! Oh my goodness I TOTALLY forgot I left the shoes I am wearing in Mom and Dad's room. I was showing them to Mom earlier and I CAN'T believe I forgot about them. Um, I'll meet you guys downstairs in a few minutes, OKAY?"

"Subtle, Riley" Josh said sarcastically, as he gave her a grateful smile.

Riley skipped out of the room and Maya turned to Josh, facing him for the first time since she hastily left his room. Their eyes met and they felt that familiar pull to be close to each other.

"Wow. You look…wow" Josh said as he slowly walked towards her.

"Very eloquent, Matthews" Maya said with a smirk, secretly thrilled to render him speechless.

He let out a breath and smiled "Well, I do try."

"So…" Maya said once he reached her, eager to end the awkward silence.

Josh's eyes were filled with worry when he said "We're going to be okay, right? I can't- I just don't want you to be hurt like last year. Please, just tell me we didn't make a mistake. I-"

Her eyes pooled with tears as she grabbed his hands with hers and said "Maybe we did. Maybe we did make a mistake, but, Josh, that's what people do. We make mistakes. And I wouldn't take it back. Not ever. And I know that this is kind of good-bye, so it will hurt, yes, but so what? And you are going to go back to your college life and do college things and meet college girls and-"

Josh's lips on hers cut off her rambling, and she was too stunned to move for only a second before she kissed him back with fervor. This was _easily_ their most passionate kiss to date. Josh's hands tangled in her long blonde locks as he held her head to his, desperate to prolong the contact. The pair clung to each other, and then both released shaky breaths from their now swollen lips as they stepped back. Their eyes locked in an adoring and ardent gaze.

"Maya, I think you better get downstairs" a voice said sternly from the doorway.

Both snapped back to reality at the sound of the command. Yes, the spell was broken and they now dreaded seeing the face of the very person they were the most worried would find out about them. Maya nodded and mumbled an incoherent apology as she rushed out of the room. Josh was left to turn and face the one person he most hated disappointing in the world, Cory Matthews.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn… yup they were caught! Making out in Riley's bedroom how AWKWARD is that? Props to those of you who guessed it would be Cory, he will have PLENTY to say next chapter**_

 _ **I try to avoid doing too many descriptors of their clothing because I want you to imagine what you think the perfect outfit would be, if that makes any sense. Also, fashion is SO not my thing, LOL**_

 _ **For more about Riley's role in the scheme, check out "Complicity" a Rucas one-shot I did as a companion story to this series.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: As a special treat, thanks to your lovely reviews yesterday, I decided to go ahead and finalize/post the next part...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part V

"Josh, what the HELL do you think you are doing?" Cory demanded, as he swung the door to Riley's room closed behind him.

"Cory I know what it looks like-"

"What it 'looks like'? What it 'looks like' is you making out with Maya, who happens to be like a sister to Riley and a daughter to me. Did I _miss_ anything, baby brother?"

Being called "baby brother" stung, especially since Josh had always wanted Cory to be proud of him. But Cory was angry, and to some extent he had a right to be, so Josh shook his head and let him continue. Cory let out a deep sigh as he went to sit on Riley's window seat and motioned for his brother to join him.

"Josh we've had this conversation before. How long has this been going on exactly?"

"It hasn't. It's not like that" Josh said.

"What do you mean 'it's not like that'? You were kissing her Josh. I have eyes. And I also know you well enough to know you are NOT a player, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that at least _something_ is going on between you two."

"It kind of started last year…" Josh then told his older brother the long and twisted story of the loophole. From Maya's idea, to their date, to their good-bye and vague promises, Josh even opened up about his breakup with Lydia after he saw Maya's downward spiral. Cory attentively listened, and withheld the periodic urge to smack his bother on the back of the head for being such an idiot.

"Well that was _spectacularly_ stupid" Cory said patting Josh's back in a conciliatory way once Josh had caught him up. He was still angry at them for lying to him, but it's obvious neither one intended to hurt the other. Love makes you act crazy. If anyone knew that, Cory Matthews did.

"Not as stupid as doing it again though. This time it was my idea. I called it ' _precedent_ ' because of last year…" Josh said, earning an unexpected laugh from Cory.

"Wow. Yeah. That's certifiable. I was just thinking how much Topanga will love this story. She always says no one in the family takes after her" Cory said.

Josh hesitantly asked "You're going to tell her?"

Cory answered "Josh, she's my wife. We don't keep things from each other."

Josh nodded "I know. I just don't know what to do now and I'm acting like a total idiot."

"Welcome to love, 'my brotha'" Cory said.

"Cory, we don't- It's not like- I mean I care about her, but…" Josh grew flustered and couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Josh, 'I know the story' remember? I'll let it go for now though."

Josh let out a relieved breath "So what do I do?"

Cory answered "Josh you're an adult now. You may make stupid choices but they need to be _your_ decisions. You're the one that owns them. Maya's like family, and you _are_ family, so there is no way I can advise you on this fairly. I want you both happy."

"I just-I want her in my life, but I don't want to hold her back. I tried doing the distance thing: dating, embracing college life…and you saw how this year went; it was a disaster. But, I don't want to 'lead her on' by blurring the boundaries, like we talked about that summer…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the boundaries are already blurred, Josh. You did that when you agreed to this whole scheme. You can't just go back to the way things used to be anymore. That's not how the heart works. Even when Topanga and I broke up there was never a single day I stopped being hers. And even during those times we weren't together it was never because we didn't want to be."

"Yeah but you guys are 'Cory and Topanga'" Josh said.

"Yeah, and you guys are 'Josh and Maya'" Cory responded.

"What-"

Cory interrupted his brother "You're two people who love each other and want to be with each other but you can't be together right now. I told you. I know the story."

Josh dropped his head "And what happens next?"

"Well… to be honest? There's a lot of misery, uncertainty, and confusion. I told you, welcome to love. It's not always hearts and rainbows. You want each other in your lives? Fine, be in each other's lives. But be prepared for the pain that comes along with it. Like when you start feeling guilty that she's not dating, or she gets angry that you spend time doing things she's not ready for yet. It's not going to be easy for either of you."

"Well that just sounds great" Josh said sarcastically.

"It is, Josh. It's the greatest thing in the world" Cory said sincerely.

"Why's that?" Josh asked, perplexed.

"Because it's love. Nothing ever worth having comes easily. If I can only teach you one thing in life, let it be that love is _always_ worth it."

They both stood and Cory wrapped his younger brother in a tight and comforting hug. Then the Matthews men headed downstairs to joining the rest of the family and guests for Maya's birthday dinner.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **A/N: Ever since I saw the series finale of Boy Meets World when Cory talked about life with toddler Joshua I have imagined this scene. Luckily, GMW provided me the "Topanga" that Cory told Josh he might find one day…at least I hope.**_

 _ **Up next: Time for presents! Josh surprises**_ _ **everyone**_ _ **with his gift. And the end of the second loophole approaches rapidly…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season! Here is some more of Maya's birthday celebration, this one's coming to a close, guys…what to do what to do…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part VI

Maya fidgeted nervously talking to her mother when Riley pulled her aside.

"What happened? Where's Dad?" Riley asked in whispered tones.

"Hopefully not killing my temporary boyfriend?" Maya attempted to joke.

"What? Why?" Riley demanded.

Maya's voice was shaky "Well, um, he kind of maybe sort of walked in on us…kissing. Like 'really' kissing. Like, how you and Lucas kiss at the movies when you think no one is paying attention but everyone totally is…kissing."

Riley froze "What? Maya! That's priv- ugh, we'll deal with that later. Dad saw you and Josh making out in my bedroom?"

"Maybe…?"

"Well. That's the end of that. Hope it was worth it!" Riley said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Maya's head quickly turned when she heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs. Two sets of footsteps, she realized, so at least she knew Josh was still alive and mobile, and wearing both of his shoes which is more than she could say for Lucas when Riley's dad caught _them_ together.

The Matthews brothers appeared in the room and everyone sat down for dinner. Conversation was as easy and diverting as it always was. Despite multiple questioning looks out of the corner of her eye which she totally KNEW Josh saw, Maya couldn't figure out ANYTHING that went on up there. Obviously they enacted some frustrating "brother bond" thing, and she would have to get her clues later.

"Presents time!" Riley cheered with glee.

The outburst snapped Maya back to reality as she was ushered over to the position of honor in the middle of the couch. She was still not quite comfortable being the center of attention in situations like these. All of this "normal family" stuff still made her feel like she was living someone else's life sometimes. Maya had vehemently insisted on a "no Sweet 16 party" mandate because Riley's birthday had just been a month ago and the family went above and beyond for her birthday last year. She could only take so much, after all.

She opened the copious amount of presents laid before her. Her mother gave her an antique broach, previously her grandmother's, that would go perfectly with Maya's new outfits. The Matthews family spoiled her again with arts supplies. Auggie and Ava made her cupcakes that were _almost_ edible, but it's the thought that counts. Shawn of course had already spent way too much money on clothes for her. Finally she was down to the two people who meant more to her than anything in the world.

Josh handed her a box that he _obviously_ wrapped himself, judging by the 79 pieces of scotch tape barely holding the metallic blue paper together, which was adorably sweet and made her smile before she even opened it. Inside she saw a computer print-off of a large coupon that said "Good for Unlimited Driving Lessons Courtesy of Josh Matthews" in bold type. 'What a dork' she thought, 'but what a wonderful and lovable dork.'

"You sure?" Maya asked beaming.

"Yup, already got permission from the old men here too…probably because I'm a better driver than both of them. Cory doesn't go over 5 miles an hour and freaks out at yellow lights, and Shawn…well we don't need to even go there."

"Don't make me regret it you guys" Cory said with a warning look at the two of them, but one the others could easily just dismiss as his usual over-protective personality. The true intent of the warning was lost on everyone else in the room who was laughing hysterically at Josh's observations.

"Cory, we'll be fine" Josh said to his older brother, before he turned back to Maya "And there's one other thing, Maya" he opened her palm, suspended a silver object above her hand, then dropped it into her possession.

"What?" Maya asked, not expecting another present.

"I got it in Madrid over the summer. It made me think of you. Remember when you told me about how they were going to take away the arts program at your school so you and your friends did that whole 'song and dance' thing? That's why I got you this. It's the painting the lady told you about that ended up changing her mind, _Guernica_. Well, it's a keychain of it anyways…had to stick with tradition, of course."

"You got me this in Madrid?" Maya asked, surprised he had held on to it after their estrangement in the fall.

Josh nodded and explained "This painting is what _she_ needed that day to be reminded of what was really important. Some things are worth fighting for, and you can't just give up. I figured maybe it could be a reminder for you too, you know, of a time when you stood up for something important."

Maya sat holding the delicate keychain in her palm, too touched to move. The black and white image sat encased in a glass rectangle attached to a silver round keychain hoop. It was just large enough to make out the details. The room was quiet as everyone processed the meaning of Josh's gift.

"Josh, that's really beautiful" Topanga said, first to break the silence.

That was enough to snap Maya out of her trance. She gripped the object, stood, and enveloped Josh in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Josh. It's perfect" Maya said with love as they embraced.

Riley's dramatic cough interrupted the prolonged moment and they separated and returned to their spots.

"Me now!" Riley said as she enthusiastically handed Maya a small box, which contained a beautiful charm bracelet. She had added the first charm, a little colorful peach.

"I love it. You've already given me the best birthday ever, Riles" Maya said as she hugged her friend. She knew without Riley's help she would never be able to disappear for an entire day, let alone her birthday, without raising questions.

"I want you to be happy, Maya" Riley said with meaning.

"I-" Maya was interrupted by Riley's mother carrying in a large sheet cake with candles and the room fell into "Happy Birthday to You" enthusiastically. Maya was prompted to make a wish. Looking above the cake she saw her 'wishes come true' for the past 2 years, first her mom and Shawn who were, albeit _painstakingly_ slowly, becoming a couple, of sorts, and then of course Joshua Matthews. She knew she shouldn't test her luck, and expecting a third wish to happen was truly a sucker's bet, but once again she found herself swept away in the moment as she pictured a future with him and blew the tiny flames away with a smile.

"Okay, baby girl, we better be on our way home" Katy said as she stood and gathered her belongings and Shawn helped her into her winter coat.

"But…but we haven't seen _The Princess Bride_ yet. And it's only 8:00!" Riley said in protest.

"Riley, you girls have school tomorrow and I need to get home and check on Gammy Hart to make sure she takes her medicine" Katy countered "And Maya is NOT going to walk alone home in the dark on icy streets. Come on, baby girl."

"Josh can walk her home. Right, Josh? He has to go back to his dorm tonight and your neighborhood is just on the other side of the campus" Riley said quickly.

"Riley…" Cory said with a warning tone.

"Please, Daddy? It's tradition! You love traditions. Remember?" Riley gave her father a pointed look.

"I really don't mind" Josh offered.

Shawn saw Katy's brow furrow as she considered the options and offered "Katy, you're going to be trusting the kid to teach her how to drive. A walk home is nothing compared to that."

"Okay fine. I want you home no later than 10:30. That's later than your curfew is normally but it is your birthday and far be it for me to stand in the way of teenaged girls and their 'traditions' after all. You WILL be in bed asleep by 11."

Maya gave her mom and Shawn a hug good-bye. Riley prepared the movie and the three teenagers sat on the couch covered in blankets.

"Ohhhhh no you don't" Cory said as he separated Josh and Maya and made himself comfortable between them. "If you're watching a movie, I'm watching a movie. Start it up schnookums" he said to Riley.

Josh objected "Cory, you don't have to-"

Cory cut him off with look. It was his house, his rules, and if Josh was going to _canoodle_ with his daughter's best friend, it was NOT going to be in HIS apartment.

"Fine. Hey Cory, here's the kid who looks like you" Josh said, pointing to the screen.

Cory looked perplexed "Him? No way."

They all enjoyed the rest of the film in silence as the seconds ticked away and the end of their second loophole drew near.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Once again, the little boy in the movie is portrayed by Fred Savage, older brother Ben Savage (Cory). I couldn't resist.**_

 _ **I did check the gift shop for the museum in Madrid and YES there are actually keychains of the painting. I traveled to Madrid years ago and remember them, but wanted to be accurate for y'all. I may have mentioned I studied Art History so world travel for me means dragging my friends to museum after museum. Luckily in Spain they take a 'siesta'**_ __

 _ **Next: The long walk home…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Here is the next installment! It was originally the final chapter but I added another one, so here is the "penultimate" moment, lol.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part VII

Maya was grateful to Riley for giving her the chance to end her birthday the same way she started it, alone with Joshua Matthews. It seemed that once Maya appealed to her best friend's inner hopeless romantic, Riley was able to embrace her role as supportive best friend with creativity and gusto. Maya wasn't thrilled with referring to Josh as a millennia old Greek guy, but she'd take what she could get.

The couple walked slowly to Maya's apartment, careful of the icy streets that January evening. Maya used the cold and the unstable surface as an excuse to cling to Josh's arm and he was more than happy to accommodate her.

Josh was the first to speak "Maya, I know we talked about spending time together this year, and I really want to, but I also want you to live your life, you know?"

"What do you mean? Is this about whatever conversation you had with your brother after he caught us?"

"Partly, but this is _our_ relationship, Maya, no one else's" Josh reassured her.

Maya was inwardly thrilled at his descriptor but still bothered by what might have been said between the two Matthews men "Was he mad?"

Josh noted a slight bit of worry with her question. He knew Maya loved Cory like a father and that she hated the idea of doing anything to make him angry. She teased his brother and put forth this air of confidence but he knew the truth. She wanted Cory's pride and approval as much as he did. It was one of the things they had in common, as well as one of the best parts about her.

"No, I mean, he was a little mad at first but once I told him everything he felt sorrier for me than anything else. And he was never mad at you, Maya, trust me on that" he said to calm her nerves.

"So you told him…everything?" Maya asked, wanting to be prepared for seeing Riley's father again.

"Well he figured something was going on, because I may be a college guy, but I'm not exactly the 'make out with pretty girls out of no-where' player-type" he smirked.

"Thank God for that" she smiled and nudged him.

"Anyways it's not as if he didn't suspect something might happen. A few summers ago he even 'warned' me to stay away from you."

"That's actually pretty sweet. Thanks for not listening though" she joked "So he knows it all, huh?"

"Yup. And he's going to tell Topanga, it's some kind of marriage rule or something. So basically Auggie is the only member of the family who DOESN'T know and he is a 'super spy' so it's only a matter of time."

"We had a good run, Matthews. It was bound to come out sooner or later" Maya said, attempting sarcasm to deflect from the odd position of not knowing what happens next.

"So, like I was saying, he just kind of gave me a little bit of a reality check I needed" Josh said.

"Which means…" Maya prompted.

"Well the distance thing was kind of a disaster, I'm pretty sure we can agree, but things will still be…tough. He just kind of pointed that out to me to prepare me, I guess. He's protective about both of us. And he knows it's going to be messy for you to see me experiencing things that you aren't ready for, like college parties and stuff, just like it's going to be weird for me to see you experiencing the whole high school thing without me, you know like dances and boyfriends and stuff."

"Josh, that's ridiculous. Why in the world would I want a boyfriend? I like you" Maya said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, Maya, and I like you too, but that doesn't change the situation. You need to do the high school thing. I've already been there/done that. You can't just sit around all year on the off chance we may find some 'technicality' once in a while. I would never forgive myself if I kept you from missing those things."

"What if I don't care? It's not like some guy is going to sweep me off my feet, Josh. You've already done that, which sets the bar kind of high" Maya argued.

"Really? That kind of makes my night to hear you say that, Hart" Josh said with a goofy grin, before shaking his head to bring him back to the moment "But feelings are complex. And it's possible to like more than one person. Obviously I never stopped liking you but I had real feelings for Lydia, for example."

Maya felt a pang when he said those words and swallowed an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

"Maya, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. Lydia and I are over and I have no interest in anyone else right now. But it's possible to like two guys. Just don't shut yourself off. If a guy comes along and you do start to have feelings for him, please don't hold back because of me. She didn't take away from my feelings for you, and 'mystery high school boy' doesn't change your feelings for me, okay? Besides, didn't you and a certain boy from Texas go on a few dates over a year ago?"

Maya froze. He knew? How did he? Of course… it was Auggie. "Super spy" strikes again.

"Josh, that was completely different. I was confused, and Riley was stepping back, and Lucas wasn't telling anyone how he felt; it was just a total mess. It's not like that with me and Lucas. You know that, right?"

Josh smiled gently at her "Feelings get messy sometimes, Maya. Life is complicated. And this whole _thing_ we're doing isn't making it any easier, but that's a choice we made. Besides, did having feelings and going on dates with him change how you felt about me? I'm guessing no because otherwise we wouldn't have made the decision we did last year. And don't worry. I'm not jealous, well not anymore. It was important for you to go through that. And you learned from it, right?"

"That's the understatement of the century" Maya said.

"Just be open to new experiences. Okay? Even if things are tough and get a little messy, apparently that's pretty common in this whole deal" Josh said as they approached her apartment.

"And what deal is that?" she asked once they got to the door, turning to face him. She was desperate to cling to their last moments together in the alternate reality they created.

"Love, Maya. Don't you know by now that I love you?" Josh said with a smile, wrapping both arms around her waist. He thought he would be more nervous telling her, especially since it took him long enough to realize it, but as he looked at her angelic face the words seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Her breath hitched before she let the words sink in, a beaming smile lit up her face at his words.

"I think you know by now that I love you too, Josh."

"I was hoping you did" he said with a smile as he lifted her to give her one last kiss.

"So this is it, huh Matthews? Real life begins again?" Maya asked with a resigned sigh.

"Yes, it happened in a loophole, Maya, but why should that mean it's not real?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **I referenced one of my favorite BMW episodes in a quote here, so five points if you can guess what I am cryptically talking about.**_

 _ **I also referenced one of my favorite series of books here as well, so 15 points if you can guess that, especially because the quote isn't exact.**_

 _ **Up next: Maya finds out a horrible piece of news regarding her future with Josh.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here is the final chapter of Precedent…things get a little bit complicated moving forward**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to my twitter girls, you know who you are!**_

 _ **15 points to Guest and ChocolakeMonkeyFish for getting my Harry Potter reference and 5 points to ChocolateMonkeyFish for also getting the Corpanga reference from their first "I Love You" exchange.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Part VIII

Maya sat up with a start as she realized she hadn't even looked at next year's calendar. They were so in the moment during their time together, and when they did speak about the future it was in preparation for how they would handle their time in between that they never actually spoke about next year's loophole. During the toughest times last year Maya always held onto hope that for a brief moment in time the barriers that existed between them would be erased.

She looked up 2018 dates and noticed her birthday would be on a Tuesday, which was unfortunate, but her next discovery caused her heart to sink. The national holiday that had allowed Maya and Josh to claim a holiday and independence from their "student" identities was the day BEFORE her birthday. She scanned the list of national holidays between January 16 and February 14…nothing. There would be no loophole. She would have school. Josh would have class. There would be no holiday. They couldn't even use Precedent because the same set of rules didn't apply.

Maya quickly grabbed her phone and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Maya, it's been like 15 minutes" he said with a smile in his voice "Did you miss me already?"

"Joshtheresnoloopholenextyear" the words rushed out of her mouth.

"OK, Hart, you are going to have to say that a little slower" he said with a chuckle.

She remained frantic but spoke slower "Josh there's not a national holiday on my birthday or between my birthday and yours. We can't do the loophole. We don't- We can't-"

"Shhh Maya, it's okay. We have an entire year to figure it out. And you _do_ realize the loophole was something we made up to convince ourselves we could be together, right? There isn't any kind of actual law we need to bypass here. There never was."

"I know but the barriers are still there. I'll be in high school and you'll be in college" Maya argued.

"Yeah, and I'll be 19 and you'll be 17. Things aren't as clear cut as they used to be. But you don't need to worry about that right now. We have like 52 weeks to get through first."

"But, Josh, you don't understand. I _needed_ the loophole. All year when things sucked, even when we weren't talking and I tried to forget you, I always had today in my mind. I always had the hope, you know? I don't have anything to hold on to anymore."

"Maya didn't you hear me when I said I'm not going anywhere? Besides, you have plenty to look forward to. You are 16 and have your entire life to look forward to."

"I know, but I meant about _us_ " Maya said softly.

"Maya, we live in the same city. No one can keep us from spending time together right? You are practically a member of Cory's family so I'll see you a ton. Also, you have those unlimited driving lessons with me, remember? Valid until you get your driver's license?"

"You make me want to never get my license" she said smiling.

"No complaints here. I volunteer to be your personal Uber chauffer. Do you feel better now?" Josh asked soothingly.

"It won't be the same" she said in a small voice, knowing she sounded whiney but unable to conceal her disappointment.

"I know it won't. But that doesn't mean it won't be enough, right? For now, we're friends. Friends spend time together. Friends love each other."

"Not the way we want to though…" she mumbled.

Josh sighed "Not yet, I know. And, like we said, it's going to be tough, right? But we'll figure it out together. We _are_ the geniuses who created this scheme anyways, right? Well you did, and I justified doing it again, so _you_ are the _real_ brains in this operation."

She hoped he couldn't tell there was a blush on her cheeks when she replied "Josh, stop it. I just wish things were different."

"Don't worry, Maya. Even the strictest rules have a gray area, okay? Now go to sleep and I'll call you tomorrow. We need to get that learners permit so we can get started on those lessons. I'm looking forward to impressing you with my skills on the road."

Maya chuckled "You're such a dork, but I can't wait."

"I'm going to let that little insult slide because obviously you're deliriously tired. Night, Maya, and Happy Birthday" Josh's voice softly said over the phone.

"Night Josh. Thanks for today. For what you said. For…everything" Maya said.

"Meant every word. Now get some rest. I'll see you soon."

Maya fell asleep at his words as if his voice had hypnotized her over the phone. She wouldn't be surprised if it had. She just had to figure out some way to create another loophole. Easy, right? After all she was Maya Hart, and when Maya Hart set her mind to something, Maya Hart made it happen.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **For now…**_

 _ **A/N Yup, totally looked into 2018 dates, I am that committed to accuracy lol. I'm happy to keep this story going if y'all are still interested!**_


End file.
